


Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Lingerie

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine’s Day, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: Well...It doesn’t look bad...but to be honest I don’t think it looks good either.But then again, I’ve never really liked my body very much anyway.~~~~~~~I’m smiling and humming softly to myself while the pancakes are cooking in the pan, when suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind.I startle and grip one arm tightly, my nails digging sharply. I hear a slight hiss followed closely by a raspy chuckle.“It’s just me, darling.” Adam’s Henrietta accent is all the more prominent when he wakes up, and he hasn’t been keeping such tight reins on it, at least not around me cause he knows I like it.~~~~~~~We had made an agreement beforehand, Adam’s idea. No gifts were to be bought for each other, except at this market. Then it was free for all.And boy did Gansey take advantage of this.~~~~~~~“I have an idea for what we can do.” I say with a teasing grin while palming Gansey’s hardening cock and grinding back on Adam’s.~~~~~~~In the still quiet of the dark, I whisper “Happy Valentine’s Day.”
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> *Context*
> 
> All the characters are 19, all the characters are in a consensual relationship, and Artemis Kane is a feisty, loving, analytical Omega Werewolf.
> 
> So...I know it’s not actually Valentine’s Day, but I felt inspired to write this so here you go! 
> 
> This one takes place after “Home is wherever you are.”
> 
> Enjoy!!

Well...

It doesn’t look bad...but to be honest I don’t think it looks good either. 

But then again, I’ve never really liked my body very much anyway.

I’m standing in front of the dressing room mirror of a lingerie store, buying something special for Valentine’s Day so I can surprise Adam and Gansey.

I’m wearing a set of bra and panties. The bra is red and very lacy and delicate looking, with two thin lines that are supposed to cross over the tops of my breasts. The panties are red as well, and more thong-like than anything else. It also has thin lines that cross over my hipbones before dipping down once more.

I’ve never done anything like this before, and I feel both exhilarated, and also slightly ashamed. God, I wish my body was like those models that they show on the posters. Honestly, I don’t see anything that attractive about me.

God, what do those boys even see in me?

I debate whether or not I should just wrench this whole thing off me and chicken out on my surprise. 

The red does look nice on my skin though.

I eventually decide to buy it, and if the boys don’t like it, well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake slowly, and languidly on the morning of Valentine’s Day. I feel warm all over, cuddled up with Gansey and Adam under the soft covers. I sit up carefully, making sure not to disturb either one. I’m pleased to note that they both seem to be sleeping peacefully. Gansey’s insomnia is still pretty bad, and Adam sometimes can’t sleep due to old habits from how little he used to rest while in high school, but lately they’ve been having deeper and longer sleeps, and it makes me strangely proud. 

I gently kiss both their temples before climbing out of bed and making my way to the “kitchen”. Ronan is at the Barns, so I don’t have to worry about waking him up either.

I begin getting the batter ready for some pancakes. A couple of weeks ago during our game of Truth or Dare, Adam confessed that he’s never eaten pancakes, so I’ve resolved to make them. And since Gansey’s guilty pleasure food is chocolate chip pancakes, I’m not only giving Adam a new and hopefully good experience, but I’m also making Gansey one of his favourite foods! Win win!

I’m smiling and humming softly to myself while the pancakes are cooking in the pan, when suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind.

I startle and grip one arm tightly, my nails digging sharply. I hear a slight hiss followed closely by a raspy chuckle.

“It’s just me, darling.” Adam’s Henrietta accent is all the more prominent when he wakes up, and he hasn’t been keeping such tight reins on it, at least not around me cause he knows I like it.

I heave a relieved sigh and turn my head to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

“Sleep well?” I murmur against his slightly stubbled cheek. He hasn’t shaved yet, and I revel in the slight scratchy quality. He hums in reply to my question. “Gansey still sleeping?” He hums in response once more, causing me to snicker softly.

He nips my jaw slightly, hugging my waist a little tighter before looking at what’s in the frying pan. His eyes widen.

“Are those...”

“Pancakes?” I grin, “Yup!”

He’s very still, and for a sec I’m worried I did the wrong thing in assuming he would like this.

“Adam?”

I feel him swallow hard.

“You remembered...”

His tone is strange, airy. 

“Of course I did.” I say, confused.

Suddenly, I’m being turned around and pressed into the counter with heated lips being crushed to mine. I have a momentary second of further confusion before I’m melting under his gentle touch. We pull away slowly from each other’s lips, a dazed look in his eyes as we both pant slightly.

“What was that for?” I chuckle breathlessly.

“What,” he says defensively, “I can’t kiss my girlfriend?”

I give him a pointed look, caressing the back of his neck. He sighs.

“I just,” he stops, “Thank you.”

He doesn’t say anything more, but frankly, he doesn’t need to. I smile and kiss him gently once more, before suddenly I’m pulling away sharply when a faint smell of burning hits my nose.

“Pancakes!”

I dash toward the stove, managing to get the slightly burned pancake out of the frying pan in time. Adam bursts into laughter, a sight I am forever grateful to see.

“What’s going on here?” A husky voice calls.

Adam and I both turn to see Gansey, hair and pyjamas rumpled, rubbing at his eyes. He looks so soft.

“Pancakes.” Adam replies with a smile.

“Chocolate chip pancakes, to be exact.”

Gansey’s head snaps up at that, excitement lighting his eyes. He rushes over, planting a good morning kiss to Adam’s lips, and another to mine, all while gleefully murmuring thank you. He always gets so excited and passionate about these things, and it makes something warm and fuzzy settle in my stomach at making my boys happy.

I shoo them away from the “kitchen” with a kiss and a swat to their butts.

Soon, the food is ready and on the dinning table Blue also made Gansey buy. I’m practically vibrating with nerves, hoping that I didn’t overcook them, or undercook them, or that I got the batter right, what if they don’t like how I look in the-

Stop, this is crazy. I’ll be stressing all day at this rate. I force myself to take a deep breath while I wait for their commentary.

It’s not long before Gansey is giving an appreciative hum while eating the pancakes, looking at me fondly. Adam also seems to be enjoying them with a slightly more pensive look on his face.

“These are really good, Artemis.” Gansey says, smiling softly.

“Yeah,” Adam intones, “it’s a lot sweeter than the stuff I’m used to, but it’s good.” He looks at me, “I like it a lot.”

I smile brightly.

“I’m glad you boys like them” I say with a slight blush on my cheeks. “We should hurry if we plan on making it to that little market we were talking about visiting today.”

They both make noises of agreement while we all tuck into our pancakes, our feet tangling under the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We visit a little outdoor market that was set up for Valentine’s Day. 

We had made an agreement beforehand, Adam’s idea. No gifts were to be bought for each other, except at this market. Then it was free for all.

And boy did Gansey take advantage of this.

I’ve never been poor per se, since the pack that I had been with for many years after my parents had been murdered did have some rather affluent pack members, but I’ve also sort of straddled that line for most of my life. And Adam comes from “the wrong side of the tracks”, a fact that he’s still working hard not only remove from himself entirely, but also not be ashamed of. I short, neither one of us has really experienced an overabundance of material things that weren’t completely necessary to our survival. Gansey is intent on making sure we have everything we want, and more.

“Gansey, come on!” Adam grips, “This is stupid! I don’t need this!”

“But you want it!” Gansey says stubbornly, while holding out a really nice handmade leather messenger bag that Adam had stared longingly at for a little too long, “and besides, we did agree on a free-for-all, so I’m buying it for you.”

Adam huffs and glares at Gansey.

“Stop, Gansey. You know what I meant. I can’t repay you for all this!” He gestures to the bags of handmade scarfs, homemade jams, and intricate carved figurines that Gansey’s bought him, not counting the all-natural scented candles I did that he’s holding. “You barely have anything!” Adam now gestures to the leather bound journal he bought him to replace the already overflowing one Gansey currently has, not counting the little intricate pot I bought him for his mint plant.

“Well the point of this is that you don’t have to.” Gansey says firmly, “You don’t have to ‘pay me back’, Adam.” Adam opens his mouth to protest, but Gansey cuts him off, “Whether you like it or not, I’m your boyfriend, Adam, and I love you, I’m sorry if my way of showing it offends you.”

The words come out a little harsher and a little louder than he looks like he intended them to. We are in a little alcove, away from the market and away from prying eyes, but Adam still glances around warily. Gansey sighs, looking crestfallen but clearly trying to remain composed.

“You’re right,” Gansey says at length, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of today, out of respect to you both.” He’s referring to the multiple bags of dried herbs, and glass trinkets he bought me, not counting the miniature paintings Adam did that I’m currently holding. I want to say something, but then I look over at Adam. His lips are pressed tightly together and there’s a furrow in his brow, but his eyes are more pensive than anything else. I simply look over at Gansey and give him an understanding nod, to which he replies with a small perfunctory one.

“Well then,” Gansey says, voice carefully composed, “I’ll go put it back. Again, I’m very sorry, my intention was never to hurt you, but I understand that I did.”

He begins to walk away when suddenly Adam sets down his bags and grabs his arm.

“Just...,” Adam starts, “just this last thing, ok? No more after that.” Gansey’s eyes widen and light up slightly, before they grow concerned and wary.

“Are you sure? You’re right after all, I was being insensitive and-“

Adam cuts him off with a kiss before he can work himself into a rant.

“Thanks,” He says once they pull away from each other, Gansey looking a little dazed, “but I’m sure.” Adam’s eyes are firm.

“Oh,” Gansey is staring at Adam’s lips, and I can’t help but chuckle slightly. I set my own bags down and come over to them. I place a palm on the small of Adam’s back, drawing his eyes to me. I silently ask a question, to which he silently and confidently gives me an answer. I smile softly and kiss his cheek, turning to give Gansey a kiss on the lips in turn.

“We’re all constantly learning how to love each other better,” I murmur to them both, “so don’t be too hard on yourself, Gans, ok?”

Gansey nods slightly, smiling softly.

“What did I do to deserve you both?” He says, looking at Adam and I with bright eyes.

Adam simply scoffs playfully and pinches his side, and I laugh, kissing Gansey’s nose.

We head back to the market, our hearts lighter and feeling all the more connected to one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gansey buys the messenger bag for Adam, and then proceeds to buy a book on Herbs and Their Uses for me.

Adam buys a golden pin for Gansey that reads “Lover Boy Extrordinaire”, which makes us all crack up. He buys me a carved wooden rose.

I buy Gansey an intricately designed pen, and Adam a small potted succulent.

We all head back to the Pig with smiles on our faces and laughter ringing loudly in the air. We pile in, Adam in the passenger seat and me in the back, and return to Monmouth to drop our stuff off before grabbing some picnic supplies and driving off once more.

The windows are down, wind whipping past and ruffling our hair. The late afternoon sun makes both boys glow. Adam’s high cheekbones seem even more sharp, and Gansey’s hazel eyes behind his glasses seem to almost burn molten gold in the rearview mirror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gansey pulls into a dirt path that leads to a little waterfall I had found a couple of weeks ago while it was full moon.

The waterfall is surrounded by lush greenery, and various little flowers. Very beautiful and picturesque.

Gansey, Adam, and I grab our picnic supplies and spread them out on a little grass clearing close to the waterfall.

It’s all jokes and soft touches and gentle kisses and good food.

We bask in the fading sunlight, enjoying the environment and each other’s company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we get back to Monmouth, the sky is dark and the stars shine bright. 

We are all still feeling very light and happy when we flop on our bed.

“So...”, Gansey says, “What do you wanna do now?”

We hadn’t really planned anything for the evening. Or, I did, but I hadn’t shared this plan with them. I feel a thrill of excitement go down my spine.

I pull Gansey into a deep kiss and grab Adam’s hand, pulling it to wrap around my waist. They both move easily against me, wandering hands leaving scorching marks. I part from Gansey’s lips and start to suck a mark into his neck, Gansey’s mouth dropping open on a moan just as Adam presses his lips to his. I reach behind me and slip my hand under Adam’s shirt, feeling his abdomen flutter and his cock slowly harden against my ass.

“I have an idea for what we can do.” I say with a teasing grin while palming Gansey’s hardening cock and grinding back on Adam’s. They both groan. I detach myself from them and get up off the bed. They’re looking at me, confused.

“Wait here.” I say, before rushing into the bathroom to change into the lingerie I bought.

I stashed it under some towels in the cupboard under the sink. I hold the lacy material in my hands for a beat before I’m taking my clothes off and slipping the red fabric onto my body without allowing myself a second to overthink this. The store gave me a complementary deep red robe, which I tie around myself loosely. I check my reflection in the bathroom mirror quickly, taking a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out.

I’m greeted with a very gorgeous sight. Gansey and Adam have stripped down to their boxer briefs and are currently slowly grinding their cocks together while making out. Gansey is making soft, breathy noises while Adam is releasing some raspy groans of pleasure.

I watch them a moment, leaning against the doorframe as I see the muscles in Adam’s scarred, freckled, and tan back shift where he lays on top of Gansey, said boy’s legs wrapped tightly around the other’s waist. 

“Well,” I say teasingly, “aren’t you two desperate.”

They both startle and pull away from each other slightly, looking strangely guilty. I laugh lightly.

“Oh don’t mind me,” I smirk, “keep going, the view was gorgeous.”

I realize belatedly that they are both staring at me intently and heatedly, and I am abruptly reminded of what I’m wearing.

“When”, Gansey clears his throat, “when did you get that?”

The majority of the lingerie is hidden by the robe, but it’s blatantly obvious nonetheless. That said, I did not think the mere suggestion of it would make both boys look like that.

‘That’ being how the blush that had already been on Gansey’s cheeks spreads down his chest while he stares intently at that strip of skin and lingerie revealed by the robe, and how Adam let’s out a chocked groan while his cock violently twitches within the confines of his boxer briefs.

Needless to say, their reactions leave me feeling a lot more confident than before.

“See something you like, boys?” I tease, untying the knot of the robe very slowly as I come to stand before them on the bed. As the knot finally comes undone and the robe hangs open, Adam reaches out and gently tugs the robe off my body while Gansey stands and places his hands on my hips from behind.

“You look so fucking gorgeous,” Gansey growls into my neck while appreciatively running his hands up and down my body possessively, making me tilt my head back onto his shoulder and gasp.

Adam gets down on his knees and presses his lips against my stomach, causing me to giggle a little. He squeezes my thighs as he continues to trace his lips over my skin.

“Did you buy this for us, darling?” Adam rasps, his Henrietta accent slipping through, “Did you wanna make Gansey and I go crazy over how fucking beautiful you are, hm?”

All the insecurities and anxieties I had about doing this decrease to a low hum at their love and attention. 

“Gans?” I murmur close to his ear, the boy in question humming in acknowledgment, too distracted by running his hands over my covered breasts for words at the moment, “Do you mind if Adam and I order you around tonight?”

Gansey’s breath hitches, and I feel his cock twitch against my ass, which is answer enough. Adam’s mouth drops open slightly before he regains his composure, a pleased smirk stretching his lips.

I turn around in Gansey’s grip, my arms coming to wrap around his neck while Adam comes to stand behind Gansey, effectively sandwiching said boy between us. Gansey is already panting slightly, looking a little undone.

“Gansey, can you look at me?” He flutters his hazel eyes open. I gently remove his glasses, while leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I want you to fuck me.” He groans, “Are you gonna be a good boy and fuck me hard, Gans?” He nods emphatically, biting his bottom lip while his hips twitch. Adam chuckles lowly, biting Gansey’s neck softly, drawing his attention. Adam raises a hand and tugs Gansey’s bottom lip from between his teeth, letting his thumb remain pressed there while he stares intently into the shorter boy’s eyes. 

“And I,” Adam drawls, his Henrietta accent dripping from his words, “want to fuck you t’ill all you feel for days is my cum dripping out of your ass.”

This makes Gansey let out a sharp and high whine.

“Please,” Gansey gasps, “please...I want it! I want you both so much!”

Adam and I lock eyes over Gansey’s shoulder. I lean in and Adam meets me halfway, our tongues dancing together briefly while Gansey moans at the sight. Then, I pull back and kiss Gansey deeply before ducking down and sucking hickeys into his neck, letting Adam have his turn at kissing Gansey stupid.

We all end up in bed, Adam and I laying on our sides facing Gansey who is laying on his back between us, running his hands over the red lace of my bra once more.

“You really do look stunning, Artemis.” Gansey says, voice breathy.

“Yeah,” Adam reaches over and squeezes my ass, causing me to moan softly and flutter my eyes closed, “really fucking stunning.”

I roll my eyes slightly, but my cheeks still blush deeply.

“Thanks.” I say, smiling at them softly. 

I run my fingers gently down Gansey’s chest, making sure to circle and pinch his nipples, causing his breath to catch and for his back to arch slightly. Adam begins rubbing Gansey’s leaking cock over his boxer briefs, making him moan loudly.

“Does it feel good, Gans?” I murmur in his ear.

He moans and nods. Adam makes a disapproving noise.

“Not good enough,” He practically growls, now palming Gansey’s cock less intensely, “use your words, baby boy.”

Gansey cries out, hips twitching, trying to chase the pleasure. I nip at his neck harshly.

“None of that, slut,” he moans breathily at the barely there werewolf growl in my voice, “be a good boy for us and tell us how it feels.”

Gansey pants heavily for a moment, before gasping out a “Good, really really good!”

Adam and I share another smirk before I’m taking my panties and bra off and straddling Gansey’s face, and Adam is settling between his parted thighs.

“Good boy, Gans,” I murmur, eliciting a moan from the boy beneath me, “Now, I want you to stretch me and eat me out so I can take that big cock of yours, ok?” He nods and moans once more, his voice pitching higher into a whimper as Adam removes Gansey’s boxer briefs and begins sucking soft kisses up and down his length.

I feel the first gentle touch of Gansey’s tongue against my core, and I have to fight the powerful urge to grind down on him. I can hear soft sucking noises from behind me, and I know that Adam is currently sucking Gansey off not just because of that, but because Gansey is now letting out moans and groans almost constantly while he eats me out and fingers me, and now I can’t help but grind my hips down against the sensation and moan breathily.

Suddenly, Gansey’s moans pitch into a sharp whine, and looking behind me I notice that Adam has worked a lube slick finger into his hole, and is currently pumping it in and out while he sucks Gansey’s cock. The mere sight makes me moan and rock down harder.

The three of us continue like this for a couple minutes until I’m pulling off Gansey’s mouth after having almost cum, and Adam is slipping his fingers out of Gansey’s now open and ready hole.

“So,” Adam asks as we all calm ourselves down slightly, “how should we do this?”

I think for a moment before I lay down on my back and slip a pillow under my hips.

“Gansey?” He looks at me with lust clouded eyes and swollen, slick, red lips, “come here.”

He clambers on top of me, movements uncharacteristically uncoordinated and desperate. I guide him so he’s resting with his elbows by my head.

“Oh...” Adam murmurs, “Yeah...yeah, I like that.” 

I smirk teasingly at him over Gansey’s shoulder. I press a kiss to the lips of the lightly whimpering boy above me.

“Ok, Gans,” he stares at my mouth, licking his bottom lip, “I’m ready when you are, our good little whore.”

He moans deeply, reaching a hand down and guiding his throbbing cock to my entrance, and begins to push in slowly. My back arches and I gasp. I catch sight of Adam stroking himself while Gansey enters me.

“Good boy,” I murmur into Gansey’s ear while I card a hand through his hair. “Such a good boy for us.”

He lets out a helpless moan as he carefully fills me.

When he’s fully seated inside of me, we both take a minute to pant into each other’s mouths. He’s so big, it’s rather overwhelming.

I feel the bed shift slightly, and suddenly warm calloused hands are rubbing over my thighs that are pressed into Gansey’s hips, and over Gansey’s ass. Adam presses one of his knees to the inside of Gansey’s thigh, and he parts them more obediently, practically presenting himself and whimpering as if he’s the one who has heats every month, and I need to bite my lip and take deep breaths to not completely lose control at that thought.

I kiss Gansey slowly and passionately as I feel him tense slightly when Adam begins pushing his cock against Gansey’s open hole.

“That’s it, Gans,” I murmur against his lips, “let Adam fuck your sloppy hole, slut.”

Gansey moans and visibly relaxes, allowing Adam to push in and thrust in and out slowly as he begins to work himself inside Gansey.

Once Adam is completely inside Gansey, he kisses his spine and brings the hand that I had wrapped around the back of Gansey’s neck to his lips for a kiss. I smile at him, and he smiles in return, and I feel something warm and fuzzy settle in the pit of my stomach at the fact that I’m sharing this beautifully intimate moment with the two boys that I love more than anything.

Adam leans down, plastering himself to Gansey’s back.

“Tell us when you’re ready, Gans.”

Gansey pants and moans against my neck for a moment before he’s craning his neck around to kiss Adam deeply. I run my hands up and down both of their bodies, savouring the connection.

When they part, Gansey says horsely, “Ok, I’m ready.”

And without further ado, Adam pulls back and pushes in hard, sending Gansey’s cock jolting into me, a chain reaction.

We all moan and groan loudly at the sensation before we start to build up a rhythm.

It’s a steady push and pull, filled with high whimpers and whines, muttered curses and bitten of moans, with praises and filthy words, with deep kisses and possessive marks sucked into sensitive skin.

We move against each other fluidly, giving and taking, loving and being loved. It’s all too much and not enough at the same time.

After a while, we are all at the very edge.

I’m desperately trying to remain slightly in control, but it’s all in vain. The feeling of Gansey’s cock thrusting in and out of me feels so good, and the fact that Adam is currently fucking into Gansey too just makes everything so intense.

“I’m close!” I moan out brokenly.

“Me too,” Adam groans, fucking Gansey, and through Gansey, me, harder and nailing his prostate. “So fucking tight, Gans. You close?”

Gansey whimpers in answer, one hand curled around mine while the other is around Adam’s nape where he’s pressed into Gansey’s back, hips rolling and rocking hard.

“Fuck,” Adam bites roughly at Gansey’s neck, “You wanna cum, slut?”

Gansey nods dazedly and his hips buck even harder into me, causing me to cry out and for my toes to curl.

“Come on, Gans,” I moan into his ear, “Cum for us like a good boy, whore.”

With a loud moan, Gansey cums. His whole body shakes and quivers, and his hips jerk hard, causing me to tumble over the edge as well. Over the rush in my ears I distantly hear Adam cry out as he cums too.

The three of us are panting hard, slowly turning boneless in our afterglow.

Adam is the first to shift, pulling out of Gansey, said boy releasing a pitiful whine while I hush him gently, and goes to grab a cloth to clean up, but not before planting a gentle kiss to both Gansey and I’s lips.

Gansey shakily pulls himself out, and I carefully roll us both so that we’re on our sides, facing each other.

“Gansey,” he flutter his hazy eyes open, “how are you feeling?”

He gives a hum, a smile stretching his lips, and pushes his face into my neck while pulling me closer to him. I kiss the top of his head while I card my hands through his hair, waiting for Adam’s return.

When he comes back, he gently cleans the cum from Gansey’s ass, which earns him a disgruntled whine. Adam chuckles fondly, tossing the cloth in the laundry basket out in the laundry room before pulling the covers over the three of us and cuddling in close.

“That was amazing.” Adam murmurs into Gansey’s nape.

Gansey sleepily hums in agreement, briefly turning his head to press a soft kiss to Adam’s lips before doing the same to mine and cuddling closer to us both, breathing evening-out as sleep begins to overtake him.

“Love you.” Gansey murmurs.

I smile softly.

“Love you too, Gans.” Adam whispers, a small gorgeous smile on his lips.

I press a kiss to Gansey’s temple. “I love you too.”

He gives another pleased hum before falling silent, his steady breathing filling the room for a moment.

I lean over slightly, careful not to disturb Gansey, and kiss Adam lovingly on the lips. He smiles into it, and when we pull away he’s staring at me with a wondrously soft look in his deep blue eyes.

“I love you, Artemis.”

“I love you too, Adam.”

With another gentle kiss, we both lay down and shift to cuddle closer, the three of our legs intertwined.

In the still quiet of the dark, I whisper “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! As always, constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
